La familia renegada Hate
by Forsaken-Akumasage
Summary: Despues de haber desafiado y vencido a sasuke, naruto despierta para encontrar que lo que pensaba su hogar no era lo que parece. es ora de un cambio no para bien y una reunion familiar. NxH violencia, lenguaje lemon y conejos?


poco despues de haber logrado casi a costa de su vida vencer a sasuke para evitar que este se fuera con orochimaru, el joven ninja hiperactivo uzumaki naruto se encontraba debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte, pero el hambre era algo en el capaz de revertir el fatidico destino, al menos para probar ramen otraves; sin embargo el destino [o yo] le tenia preparada una desagradable jugada

habiendo logrado escapar de los medicos de guardia para ir a saciar su hambre con su tipico plato de ramen, cuando vio desde la calle que habia una discucion en el despacho de hokage tsunade; sin poder reprimir su curiosidad(algo que lamentaria) entro a el edificio en silencio a escuchar la causa del alboroto de la hokage  
-"¿de que estara hablando la bachan? no se ve muy bien, parece como si hubiera llorado.."  
-¿como se atreven a decir eso siquiera-hablaba la ojimiel-!el ha echo mucho por nosotros y quieren traicionarlo!?  
-es por el bienestar de la aldea, naruto uzumaki debe ser muerto lo mas antes posible por la informacion que recibimos de el  
-!y como saben que el efectivamente es el unico pariente de el lider de akatsuki!?diganme como lo relacionan con su madre?  
-lo sabemos simplemente, y si no estas deacuerdo igual sera asesinado al igual que su madre kushina y..

el anciano del consejo no termino la oracion ya que dejando palidos a la hokage como a la otra del consejo, un rubio ojirojo tenia su puño hundido en la carne del vejestorio apretando aquel podrido corazon  
-ustedes...yo..confie en ustedes...¿y asi..ES COMO ME PAGAN!?TRAICIONANDOME!?

decapitando al anciano y rajandole la cara a la vieja del consejo miro sadico a la asustada ojimiel, sin que pudiera preveerlo el ya la tenia estrangulandola con sobrenatural fuierza, haciendola perder poco a poco el oxigeno  
-na..naruto porfavor..porfavor...tu..no eres asi...(llorando)..porfavor naruto..

quiza esta ba sediento de venganza pero todavia conservaba un poco de compasion, asi que aflojo su fatal agarre y dijo con extrema frialdad  
-la dejare vivir...pero la proxima ocasion que nos encontremos hokage sama, no dude ni por un segundo de que le rompere el cuello...

su ultimo ataque fue aprovechar que ella aun se encontraba en shock, asi que la golpeo en el abdomen y la rubia callo del vidrial de su oficina a la calle de konoha, los anbu que habian llegado a el rescate de su lider habian terminado igual que las viboras decrepitas que habian querido traicionarlo; cuando bajo y salio del edificio, dedico una mirada despreciativa a la desmayada hokage en quien habia depositado su confianza y a la que veia con un pasado respeto, ahora convertido en odio.

hinata hyuga habia sido enviada por shizune a buscar a el fugitivo ojiazul a donde seguro habia huido, pero al llegar al puesto de ramen se dio cuenta de que aquel que la habia enamorado no se hayaba tipicamente feliz en el establecimiento  
-"que extraño..naruto kun normalmente viene aqui, quiza la hokage sama sepa donde esta"  
antes de acercarse al edificio se habia congelado en su lugar al ver a su amado caminando lentamente y con los brazos llenos de sangre, parecia muerto en vida  
-!naruto kun!estas bien?  
-...hinata eres tu..¿que haces aqui?...  
-naruto kun tienes sangre!, debemos ir al hospital  
-no  
-que cosa?naruto kun estas bien?  
-estoy mas que bien hinata, me marcho de la maldita aldea..ya mate al consejo,casi a hokage sama, si me haces el favor de moverte  
-na naruto kun que estas diciendo!?  
-hinata porfavor haste a un lado,si no tendre que moverte a la fuerza  
-no!  
-que?

la peliazul habia echo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para encararsele, no permitiria que se marchara  
-no pienso dejar que te vayas naruto kun, aun si tengo que pelear contigo  
-...dime hinata¿porque no quieres que me vaya?  
-naruto kun no estas bien, tsunade sama debe..  
-tsunade no podra ver a nadie en un rato, a no ser que me digas la verdadera razon por la cual quieres detenerme me vere obligado a hacer algo que no quiero  
-naruto kun..no quiero que te vayas por..por...porque yo..te amo

el rubio estaba avanzando lentamente sin expresion alguna a la chica que se sentia aturdida y devastada, era como habia temido una vez que si le llegaba a confesar sus sentimientos pasara que no los corresponderia  
-naruto kun porfavor no..!humph!  
naruto-asi que me amas hinata? me siento sorprendido...

despues de haberla aprezado en sus brazos y teniendola como una presa asustada en garras de un depredador, se hizo dueño de aquellos temblorosos labios carmesi saboreando su escencia y robandole el adictivo aliento a la sonrojada y perpleja hinata, estaba hirviendo porque la sangre le recorria el cuerpo aceleradamente  
-sabes..muy bien hina chan..me gustaria corresponder tus sentimientos...  
-naruto kun O/O que haces...?uhhhhh...

poco a poco la vista de la hyuga se iba nublando y un desfallecimiento se iba apoderandose de su ser, naruto le habia inyectado un dardo sedante de accion instantanea  
-...pero lamentablemente no puedo estar contigo, te llevare al parque, debo irme de aqui antes de que los anbu me alcanzen, fue un beso maravilloso hinata, no creas que lo olvidare

dejandola recostada sobre una de las bancas del parque le acomodo un mecho de cabello que se puso sobre su rostro y con un ultimo beso de despedida, se marcho hacia la gran puerta de konoha

-oye escuchaste?alguien ataco a tsunade sama asesino al consejo  
-es extraño que la guardia anbu este buscando a naruto,¿crees que el tiene algo que ver? argh!  
-..si, si tengo que ver...

una ves abatidos los dos guardias, naruto dedico una mirada de odio a toda la villa, tenia algo planeado, les recordaria el pago por no solo su traicion, sino por todo lo que le hicieron en su vida.

fin cap.


End file.
